The World Tournament
The Creation of the World Tournament After the Forced Surrender in 2019, the world leaders decide to create a yearly Olympic-style fighting tournament known as The World Tournament where teams would compete in a series of events and the winners would help decide who holds political power. International Arena Fighting Association Like the Olympics, a well-funded team of unbias team of judges was created, known as the International Arena Fighting Association (IAFA). The IAFA decided that each of the 7 continents would be represented with a minimum of 3 fighters and a maximum of 9, but each team would have to have an iteration of 3. The size of the team is based on land size and population. It was decided that there would also be a Wild Card team which would consist of 9 members that would be able to represent any continent they choose. The winner of the tournament represents their respective continent, but also their individual country, making the NAFA (see below) fights also very important. Continents and their team sizes *Africa (9) *Antarctica (3) *Asia (9) *Australia (3) *Europe (6) *North America (6) *South America (6) *Wild Card (9) To join a team, you must enter one of the possibly several tournaments for that continent, be judged by IAFA (or their subset, the NAFA: see below) judges and follow their approved rules. Event Types, Locations and Dates The World Tournament would begin on the Lunar New Year each year and consist of three different types of events: #3v3 Fights - Three fighters from one continent fight a set of three fighters from another continent in a best of three fights event. If a team only has 3 fighters (Antarctica or Australia) and they are facing a team of 9 fighters (Africa, Asia, or the Wild Cards), the 3 fighters must face three sets of different fighters, putting them at a disadvantage as their strategies are likely to be revealed and they will succumb to fatigue. The team with the most overall wins, wins the tournament. In the case of any ties, the deciding factor is the total amount of single wins vs those who had the same number of overall wins. #1v1 Fights - All 51 fighters are placed in a specifically designed bracket in which they never face members of their team. As the bracket narrows, it can be shuffled any number of times so that fights can continue until there is only one victor. #Best-of-the-Best Battle - A selected fighter from each continent (typically those who did the best in the two previous events as long as they weren't seriously injured) face off in an 8-way battle with only one winner. The first World Tournament would be held in international waters and following events would be hosted in the country that won the tournament. National Arena Fighting Association Fighting became very popular very quickly as fighting was no longer just something to be considered a hobby, but more easily a chance to become rich and famous and serve your country. The National Arena Fighting Association (NAFA) was formed as a subdivision of the IAFA. You do not necessarily need to win a NAFA tournament to go on to fight in an IAFA tournament, but some larger countries do require it. 2020 - The First World Tournament The first World Tournament was held on January 25th, 2020 on a cruise ship in international waters. 2020 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2020 1v1 World Tournament - Bryvolen of South America wins 2020 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Sphinx of Africa wins 2020 World Tournament Finals Vander vs Bryvolen vs Sphinx - 1st Bryvolen, 2nd Vander, 3rd Sphinx Winner - South America 2021 - The Second World Tournament The second World Tournament is held on February 12th, 2021 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2021 3v3 World Tournament - Asia wins 2021 1v1 World Tournament - Sphinx of Africa wins 2021 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Ed 113-2 of Antartica wins 2021 World Tournament Finals Leeli vs Sphinx vs Ed 113-2 - 1st Leeli, 2nd Sphinx, 3rd Ed 113-2 Winner - Asia 2022 - The Third World Tournament The third World Tournament was held on February 1st, 2022 in Sapporo, Japan. 2022 3v3 World Tournament - South America wins 2022 1v1 World Tournament - Fear of North America wins 2022 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Evom of Antarctica wins 2022 World Tournament Finals Leash vs Fear vs Evom - 1st Fear, 2nd Evom, 3rd Leash Winner - North America 2023 - The Fourth World Tournament The fourth World Tournament was held on January 12th, 2023 in Las Vegas. 2023 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2023 1v1 World Tournament - Warchild of Africa wins 2023 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Franki of the Wild Cards representing North America wins 2023 World Tournament Finals Zirob vs Warchild vs Franki - 1st Franki, 2nd Zirob, 3rd Warchild Winner - North America 2024 - The Fifth World Tournament The fifth World Tournament was held on February 10th, 2024 in Atlanta. 2024 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2024 1v1 World Tournament - Ash of the Wild Cards representing North America wins 2024 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Exaction of Asia wins 2024 World Tournament Finals Cross vs Ash vs Exaction - 1st Ash, 2nd Cross, 3rd Exaction Winner - North America Current Standings World Tournament Wins North America - 3 Two of which were Wild Cards Asia - 1 South America - 1 3v3 World Tournament Wins Europe - 3 Asia - 1 South America - 1 1v1 World Tournament Wins Africa - 2 North America - 1 South America - 1 Wild Cards - 1 Best-of-the-Best Battle Wins Antarctica - 2 Africa - 1 Asia - 1 Wild Card - 1 Current World Warriors #Ash #Cross #Exaction #Bryvolen #Fear #Chameleon #Ragnall #Sphinx #Trial #Ty Lo Qua #Zirob #Ryze #Gibao #Warchild #Lost #Evom Africa *Marrok *Warchild *Sphinx Antarctica *Ed 113-2 *Evom *Gibao Asia *Exaction *Leeli *Ty Lo Qua Australia *Frese *Lost *Ragnall Europe *Cross *Vander *Zirob North America *Chance *Em *Fear *Maple *Rosario *Trial South America *Bryvolen *Leash *Ryze Wild Cards *Ash *Chameleon *Franki *Mr. Banks Collective Standings (2020-2024) Africa 18W:17L '(52W:53L) '''Antarctica 13W:22L '(43W:62L) '''Asia 16W:19L (48W:57L) 'Australia 16W:19L '(52W:53L) 'Europe 23W:12L '(61W:44L) 'N. America 17W:18L '(55W:50L) 'S. America 16W:19L '(51W:54L) 'Wild Cards 21W:14L '(43W:41L) Collective Ranking (2020-2024) 1st Europe 2nd Wild Card 3rd Africa 4th North America 5th Australia 6th South America 7th Asia 8th Antarctica Collective Ranking Based on Standings # Europe # North America # Africa # Australia # South America # Asia # Wild Cards # Antarctica Category:Browse